The phone call
by Black-Dranzer-1119
Summary: Rei receives a phone call that will change her and Kai's life forever. R&K, T&B, OC? Sequal to the secret. R


UNDERLINED- VISIONS

**BOLD UNDERLINE- FLASHBACKPHONE CALL**

_**BOLD ITALICS- PHONE CALL**_

**BOLD- FLASHBACKS**

_ITALICS- LETTER_

Rei sighed contentedly as she lay back on her king sized bed that she shared with Kai. They had been dating for almost two weeks but to Rei it had almost seemed like a lifetime. Over that time she had been happier than she had been in her entire life and it was all because of Kai. She had her friends back now too since after the dinner Tyson had finally forgiven her and she had done the same. The phone ringing pulled her out of her thoughts as she reached over to answer it.

"_**Hello, Rei Kon speaking," Rei stated quickly.**_

"_**Hey Rei, thank god I got you and not Kai for the third time." Rei was stunned to say the least as she heard the voice of the last person she ever expected to hear, Catalinia. Sure she thought it was Kai calingl to check up on her, but that wasn't the point!**_

"_**Catalinia usually I would say I am so happy to hear your voice but I am an honest person and the truth is I'm not!" Rei said once she had regained composure. She heard Catalinia wince at the other end of the line.**_

"_**I deserved that but that is why I am calling. I know I made a total bitch out of myself and I really want to make it up to you. So I decided to call you and ask you out to lunch so I can have a chance to explain myself," Catalinia pleaded. Rei struggled with herself for a moment with her emotions as she tried to let herself give Catalinia a second chance.**_

"_**Ok when and where?" Rei replied and scribbled down the name of the café.**_

"_**Ok I'll see you there, bye." Catalinia said when she'd finished.**_

_**Click**_

Rei scribbled out another note to Kai to say where she was and taped it to the coffee machine (Rei was still convinced Kai drank more coffee than was at all healthy) before leaving to meet Catalinia.

When she got to the café she easily spotted Catalinia's flaming red hair… well when she stood on her tiptoes, anyway that wasn't the point. The point was she found her, happy? Moving on.

"Rei I am so glad that you decided to come," Catalinia said sounding genuinely pleased to see her.

"I hear you have some explaining to do," Rei replied warily as she looked up at the taller woman. After all it wasn't her fault she was now as short as Mariah while Catalinia was as tall as Kai was it?

"As a matter of fact I do but we may as well sit down and get comfortable before I start to tell you about why me and Tala did what we did," Catalinia said as she sat down at the closest table with Rei close behind her. "Ok down to business, this whole thing started when I was five years old and Kai was seven. This was the year that both Kai's parents died and Voltaire finally got his hands on his grandson. Me and Tala were practically raised at the abbey since my adopted family worked there as scientists and they got me to keep him amused. It turned out however that I probably wasn't needed since Tala met and befriended Bryan who was raised at the abbey. This didn't mean that they ignored me, quite the opposite in fact and I loved every second of it. Anyway when Tala and Kai met they almost became instantaneous friends. Me, being so young at the time was still under the illusion of magic, love at first sight and most of all Prince Charming and in my eyes Kai was my own Prince Charming. After that I became almost obsessed with him to the point of making Tala tell me everything about him. Because of my investigations I found out that he was not only handsome, he was smart, brave, strong and mysterious. Over the years as I found out more I fell deeper and deeper and I could barely believe my ears when Tala said that Kai had admitted to him that he was in love with me too! Not long after I got a rare and deadly disease and it was touch and go for almost three years. When I was properly well again I was told that Kai had left a few years before since he was unable to sit and watch while I was in such a state and so he went to your team. At the time I did not know whether to crushed that he left or blush because he had to leave so he wouldn't have to see me on the brink of death and feel helpless to help me. Anyway I am what people call child prodigy and in four years I not only finished school at the top of my grade I also received a top medical degree. When I saw Kai again I was nearly blown over as though all the things I had ever felt for him came rushing back ten fold. Then you came into the picture and no matter what I did you were always there and I could hardly spend any time alone with him," Catalinia told.

"That's funny, that is exactly what I thought about you," Rei replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Anyway, no matter how much you disagree with me I can never be as perfect as you are naturally and I couldn't really blame Kai for liking you. You have adorable kitten features, the most beautiful hair I have ever seen and a kind of grace that brings tears of envy to every woman's eyes. Not only that but you are smart, brave, strong, to put it shortly the most inspiring woman I have ever met. I hope you now know and understand why I did what I did and I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive us both though we probably don't deserve it. But at least forgive Tala since he was only doing it to protect me." Rei listened as Catalinia finished her story and frowned slightly.

"Yes I do forgive you both now that I understand the reason behind you doing it but Kai might be a bit harder to convince," Rei said sceptically and was nearly bowled over as Catalinia hugged her tightly.

"Thankyou! Thankyou so much, Tala will be ecstatic when he hears this," Catalinia said happily but stopped when she saw the upset look on Rei's face and explained that Tala had been really upset when he realised what he'd done. She also said that he was going on a holiday with Bryan for a month and she that he wouldn't be able to enjoy himself with that hanging over his head. So that made her work harder to try and find a way to talk to her. The rest of lunch passed pleasantly as Rei soon found they had a lot in common and promised to keep in touch.

Well there you have it. The first chapter but I don't know when the second chapter will be up since my friend is writing a lemon for it. I just couldn't have people hating Catalinia. :'C. any way review if you liked it and if you have any suggestions tell me so I can add them in.


End file.
